


Thanks Zitao for Breaking Your Ankle

by sarahallenqueen



Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Arguing, Eventual Smut, F/M, M/M, Minor Violence, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2020-04-06 03:21:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19054216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahallenqueen/pseuds/sarahallenqueen
Summary: In the Wu household, the children have learned how to take care of themselves since a young age. They are use to walking home after school or sports. Yifan was always at the office or doing something for work. He has never been to a musical or play or a game for his kids and they have stopped expecting him to. The triplets are going to be seniors in high school and they had to take over the house. Yifan doesn’t express his emotions well and all of kids are stubborn.In the Kim household, happiness and family comes first. They try to eat dinner together as much as possible but with how busy they are it is hard. Junmyeon and his kids do everything together. They are super close and love to be around one another.When Wu Zitao breaks his ankle, everything seems to go down hill and fast for the Wu family, can the Kim boys help them slow down?





	1. Chapter 1

Wu Yifan - 39 years old. Single father to 6 kids. Workaholic businessman who never has time for his kids. His wife cheated on him and left him to live with man. His wife destroyed their children but it's not like he knows or cares.  
Wu Minseok- Oldest triplet. 17 yrs old. Plays soccer, basketball and baseball. Loves to dance. In drama. Brawn   
Wu Na Young- Middle triplet. 17 yrs old. Plays soccer, hockey, and softball. In drama club and is a pointe/ballet dancer. Brain  
Wu Lu Han- Youngest triplet. 17 years old. Plays soccer, basketball, and lacrosse. Also in drama and is a competitive dancer. Beauty  
Wu Yixing- 16 yrs old. Dances competitively and is very good. In drama. Likes to sing.   
Wu Jongdae- 15 yrs old. Singer and actor in drama. In a theatre company   
Wu Zitao- 13 years old. Dancer. World qualifying gymnast and has won lots of medals. Also a talented martial artist.

Kim Junmyeon- 38 years old. Happy father of 5 boys. Orthopedic doctor who always makes time to see his kids. His kids are all from surrogates but they are all his. His ex-husband left them for a woman 7 years ago and he was left to raise the boys all by himself but that is okay.   
Kim Chanyeol- 15 yrs old. Plays basketball and baseball. Plays the guitar and posts his own covers on youtube. He is extremely clumsy and is wicked tall.  
Kim Baekhyun- 15 yrs old. Older twin but doesn’t act like it. In drama and is a very talented singer. He loves to tease his brothers.   
Kim Kyungsoo- 14 yrs old. Really good cook. Likes to clean. Is very organized and loves to be cleanly. He is a really good singer and is a really good artist/photographer/writer. Smartest Kim brother.  
Kim Jongin- 13 years old. Competitive dancer with his twin Sehun. The favorites and everyone knows it.  
Kim Sehun- 13 years old. Competitive dancer w/Jongin. Sassy


	2. The Wu Household, A Friday in May 7:30 PM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Wu children's daily life without their father

It was nothing new, Luhan having to cook for his siblings. He always left a plate for his dad. Minseok was studying for finals in the living room and Na Young was trying to teach Jongdae about special right triangles and explaining to Yixing the historical significance of the Louisiana purchase. Zitao was on the porch stretching and doing something that to Luhan looked a lot like yoga. Luhan didn’t mind having to cook dinner. He finished his homework when he got home. He knew for a fact that Minseok was struggling with AP physics and that he really needed to pass the class. Na Young offered to cook but then Jongdae and Yixing needed help. Zitao hadn’t spoke to anyone since he got home from dance. Luhan’s phone buzzed with a text notification

**_Baba_ **

_ I am not going to be home for dinner Lu  _

Luhan scoffed, “Not surprised”. Luhan shook his head.

“Not surprised at what?” Minseok asked his brother.

“Dad won’t be home for dinner. Shocker” 

“When is the last time Baba ate with us?”

“Baba ate with us last 13 months and 12 days ago. I keep a tally in a notebook in my room” Na Young told the pair, “the boys are finishing up their homework and Zitao hasn’t even started it. He’s been out there for like two hours”. Na Young was worried about her brother. 

“I think he got a solo. He mentioned it when I picked him up” Minseok informed. Na Young jumped up on the island and Minseok jumped up on the counter next to Luhan. “Need any help?”

“Just set the table, Xiu” Luhan called his brother by his chinese name. “Can you tell the boys dinners ready NaNa”.

“BOYS DINNERS READY” Na Young screamed, making Luhan and Minseok give her a ‘really’ face. “I’m not wasting my energy on those dumbfucks.” Yixing and Jongdae came down the stairs bickering about who was the better actor in End Game and Zitao was still silent as he came in from the porch. They all sat down silently and started to eat. Diners were never silent.

“Okay, Tao spill it” Na Young death glared her baby brother.

“Nothing’s wrong, why would you think that?” Tao answered. Then Tao did his nervous tic, crossing his legs and literally everyone dropped their chopsticks and looked at him. “My director didn’t like my ballet solo and so he gave me a lyrical solo to create choreo to and told me to scratch my original choreography for my ballet and im just stressed cause I really liked my ballet solo and argh” Tao rambled and Nayoungs eyes screamed ‘i will end him’ and before anyone could react Nayoungs’ phone was out and dialing Tao’s studio. 

“Yes, Hi. This is Wu Nayoung. I am Wu Zitao’s older sister and I would like to speak to Mrs.Park. I just need to ask her a question about the upcoming competition. Okay, thank you.” There was a minute of silence, and all the boys were scared of what was going to happen next. “Hi, Mrs. Park, this is Wu Na Young. Yes! I am Zitao’s sister. He was really upset when he came home, I was just wondering if something happened during class today. Oh...I see. What criticism did you give him? I just want to help him out, i’m a dancer to I just want to see if there is anything I can do to help him. Oh, okay. I will definitely help him with that. Thank you, so much Mrs. Park. You too, goodnight”. Na Young hung up her phone and started eating again. Her brothers just stared at her. “Tao, you are not dancing there after your next competition. You can go to Elite with me, Xing and Lu. I don’t like the tone of voice that woman used with me.” Na Young was never challenged by anyone. In the Wu house, Na Youngs word goes.

“Good. I don’t like that studio anymore. All of my team friends left and went to Elite so, I was going to ask Baba if I could switch studios but he hasn’t been home to talk to me.” Tao looked like a weight had been lifted of his shoulders. They finished dinner, washed their own plates, and wiped down the table. Yifan kept his house spotless and instilled that in his kids. The night went on uneventfully as the kids finished up homework, took showers, washed uniforms and dance wear, and did their nightly routines. The younger three were all asleep when Yifan got home. The clock hanging in the hallway read 10:47 PM. Na Young and Minseok were snapped out of a trance as they heard the jingling keys being put on the island. Luhan had just finished brushing his teeth. The three went downstairs to see their father for the first time in three days. Yifan now left the house at 6:00 am before any of the kids were awake. Every so often the triplets would see him leaving when they were going out for a morning run. Luhan watched his tired father heat up the plate he set aside for him. Yifan had unbuttoned his shirt, his sleeves were rolled up and his tie was on the chair with his jacket. He dug in like a man who hadn’t ate in months. The triplets sat on the stoles on the other side of the island. 

“You are getting home later now” Minseok said blatantly at his father.

“Works been busy. I’m working towards being the COO and if I get that I can be home more and I’ll get to-”

“You said that when you were getting promoted to the board of directors. Then you said you were going to ask the CEO for more time off, Baba. You’re never home. I’ve been keeping track of when the last time you ate dinner with us. IT'S BEEN OVER A YEAR. Tao’s having trouble at dance and Jongdae is barely passing math. You do realize that we are going to college soon and that they will be all by themselves” Na Young was always honest with her father. He didn’t scare her. Na Young was the brave one, the smart one, the one who had to become the mom after she left and didn’t look back. 

“I know that you’re going  to college Nana. I know that, but there is nothing I can do about work right no-”. Na Young jumped off the stool and ran to her bedroom, slamming the door behind her. Yifan was going to yell at her for slamming her door but was stopped by his oldest son. 

“Baba, she isn’t wrong and you know it. You have been so holed up at work, that you haven’t come to a single game or show since we started high school. Once the three of us got a licenses, it was like you stopped caring. We are the ones who suffered the most after mom left. We had to build a shed out of the broken pieces of our house. Maybe tomorrow we can have a nice day together.” Minseok got off his stool. He pat Luhans shoulder. “Goodnight Lu”.

“Night Min. And then there was two.  _ Baba. she isn’t mad at you. She’s mad at mom. She’s mad that mom left us, left you. She’s mad that she had to become the mom, because you never come home. When mom left, we felt like we lost both parents.”  _ Luhan knew that his father had dug himself out of a hole that was too deep to fix at 10:59 PM on a friday night. “In the morning we are talking about this with everyone. All 7 of us are going to talk about mom leaving and why we feel like we lost both parents and why you choose work over your kids. Night Baba” Luhan left his father in the kitchen all by himself. Yifan was in shock at Luhans statement, ‘ _ why we feel like we lost both parents’.  _ Lost both parents? Is that really how his kids felt?

Yifan wasn’t one to cry but at 11 pm on a friday night, he did. 


	3. The Kim Household, A Friday in May 7:30 PM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Friday night at the Kim house

“BAEKHYUN DO NOT THROW THAT PILLOW! CHANYEOL DO NOT HIT HIM! JONGIN AND SEHUN PLEASE STOP JUMPING ON THE COUCH!” Junmyeon yelled for the nth time at his boys. He loved them but they drove him up a wall, well 4 out of 5 did. Kyungsoo was an angel to him, but a devil to his brothers. Kyungsoo was currently sitting in the swinging chair in his room, listening to music, and reading a book. Junmyeon knew that Kyungsoo was the smartest of the bunch. He loved working at the hospital and he loved his home but he wished for quiet time for five minutes. He loved when the boys were all at rehearsal or at practice. He loved his solitude and his peace. Kyungsoo had come out from his lair and walked into the kitchen to see his father cooking at the stove, he glanced to the living room to see his older brothers wrestling and his little brothers playing Just Dance (Sehun was winning). 

“Appa, what are having?” Kyungsoo asked. 

      “Pasta and meatballs. Speaking of which, can you get them out of the freezer and heat them up for me?” Junmyeon loved his Kyungsoo. The pair finished dinner, set the table, and got sodas out for everyone (Junmyeon only allowed soda with dinner on fridays or when the ordered pizza). The other four had smelt food and paused what they were doing to come and eat. They talked about their day, what a teacher said, or what happened between so and so. Kyungsoo talked about his favorite bands new album and Baekhyun screamed about the new trailer for a drama with his favorite actor in it. 

“How was work Appa?” 

       “Nothing exciting happened today. I put a cast on a seven year old girl who fell off the monkey bars. That’s it.”

“So work was boring today” Kyungsoo remarked with a snarky tone. 

        “Work was quiet, not boring”. Junmyeon retorted. “When you’re done put your dishes in the sink and throw away your trash. I’ll be in my room rewatching Descendants of the Sun” Junmyeon left his boys. Kyungsoo had left after his father, retreating to his room to read again. Baekyeol went to their shared room and made a song together. Jongin and Sehun went back to Just Dance to which Sehun won. Everyone was in their own room by 9:30. The boys liked to sleep and by the lack of noise, Junmyeon suspected that they all had fallen asleep. He got out of bed to put his wine glass in the sink and on his way back up to his room, he checked his boys rooms. Jongin and Sehun were on their respective beds huddled under covers. Chanyeol was hanging off his bed when Junmyeon looked into his and Baekhyun's shared room. Baekhyun was half covered and half bare. Last but not least he checked the lucky sons room. Kyungsoo got his own room and it was the second biggest in the house. Kyungsoo was curled up with a blanket on his window sill. His book and glasses next to him. Junmyeon grabbed the two things and put them on Kyungsoo's bed before leaving the room. Junmyeon walked back to his room and finally went to bed. 

Junmyeon fell asleep without any issues thinking about how he loved his ridiculous sons. 


	4. The Wu Household, Saturday 9:41 AM

Yifan was up at 8 AM. He had been so hurt and shocked by his kids that he needed to know more. So that is why he woke up at 8 AM on a saturday, called work and said he was taking an overdue week long vacation and made pancakes like he did for his kids when they were toddlers. He made eggs, bacon, and cut up fruit. He set the table by himself and pulled out all the stops. Tao was the first one up and was in shock when he saw his dad in with an apron over his pajamas, standing over the stove. Jongdae, Yixing, and Luhan were the next to stumble towards the pancakes. They saw Tao standing and staring into the kitchen and when they saw what he was looking at, they did the same. Minseok and Na Young were the last up. They smelt pancakes, thinking that Luhan made them breakfast. The two were just as shocked to see Yifan cooking.  
“Are you guys just going to stand there or are you going to come and eat?” They all shuffled in and sat down. Yifan put a pot of coffee on the table, mugs already on the table. The triplets all looked at each other. They were surprised and a little scared. “I haven’t been around enough. You guys made that point last night. I didn’t realize how unfair I was being to you guys. I needed to prove that I love you guys. I might not show it but I need you to know that. So today I am going to spend the next week proving that.”  
“Who are you? And what have you done to my father?” Luhan laughed.  
“No, really. I want to be the father you guys deserve. I’m not going to change overnight, but I want to change. Like you said last night Nana, you guys are going to college. I need to take my head out of my ass and be a father” Yifan grabbed his daughter's hand. “I love all of you”.  
“Can we go to the park and play basketball?” Yixing asked.  
“If that’s what you want, Xing. We can do whatever you guys want”. Yifan smiled widely. His kids want to do something with him.  
“Okay, who are you and what have you done to my father?” Minseok joked.  
“Nothing. I realized that I was an asshole for ignoring you guys, especially after what happened with your mom”, Yifan paused as he watched everyone at the table look down at the floor, “your mom. I never should have done what I did. Hopefully you guys will let me make it up to you?”  
“Of course we will” Na Young ordered. “Tao, Jongdae, Xing-dishes. Now”  
“NE JIE” the three screamed.  
Yifan laughed at the obedience.  
“How’d you get them to do that?”  
“Fear” Na Young dictated without looking up from her plate. Yifan looked at Minseok who nodded in agreement to his sister. Luhan visually shuddered at the word.  
‘This is nice. This is really nice’ Yifan missed the mornings with his kids. He had never realized what he was ignoring. Within 20 minutes the dishes were done and everyone was changed to head out. Tao was once again silent in the car. Yixing and Jongdae were screaming the lyrics to whatever song was on the radio. Minseok and Luhan were watching a football match on their phones and Nana was texting her friends and going on social media. Nana always got the front seat in cars- not because she was the only girl but because no one challenged her. No one. She looked up from her phone to see Tao silently and absentmindedly looking at his phone. She watched as a tear fell down his cheek and she watched how he started to cry when they locked eyes.  
“Baba, stop the car. Now” she signaled to her dad. Nana walked to the side door, motioned for Tao to get out and hugged him in the middle of the sidewalk. Tao broke down sobbing. Minseok grabbed Taos’ phone to see messages from girls in his dance class making fun of his solo.  
“You are DEFINITELY not going to this studio ever” Minseok scoffed.  
“No! Just till the next competition then I’ll leave but I need to go to the next one, it’s really important gege. I can’t miss out on it!” Tao was hysterical. His son was crying and Yifan didn’t know why.  
“Tao, what’s going on?” Yifan was completely lost.  
“Some of the girls at the studio have been saying some stuff and the director doesn’t think my dance is all that good. And the comp is tomorrow and I have to rechoreograph one of my dances and make up a whole new choreo because my ballet dance sucked and…” he was hyperventilating. He couldn’t stop crying.  
“Tao, your mental state is more important than some competition.” Yifan stated.  
“Baba, this competition determines who goes to state finals. And at states there is going to be scouts for all kinds of ballet companies. If I want to get anywhere in the dance world, I need to get to states. Baba I need to go to states” Tao calmed down and everyone got back into the car. Yifan kept driving and they ended up at the park. The Wu family piled out of the SUV, making their way towards the empty basketball court. Yifan played college basketball at Duke. He was known as ‘the tall Chinese dude from Canada’ by his teammates and other students and had broken 1,000 points half way through his second season on the team. Luhan was currently one of the four captains on the basketball team alongside Minseok, the other two being their friends Seungcheol and Wonwoo- Wonwoo was a junior but only because he missed the cutoff date for the year. Most of the team was juniors and sophomores save for Seungcheol, Minseok, and Luhan. Luhan was the highest scorer on the team and had been a captain for two years. Minseok was the third best scorer on the team three points below Seungcheol. Tao sat out of the games to choreograph his dances, so the teams were Yifan, Yixing, Jongdae and the triplets. The deal was the losing team had to buy ice cream for the family. Thirty minutes in and the triplets were winning by ten. Yifan had just scored a three pointer and everyone, including Tao, stood their speechless at their father. The triplets ended up winning the game meaning that Yifan had to buy them ice cream. 

Tao showed his choreography to his family asking Nana to give him pointers and tips for his ballet. Luhan and Yixing gave him pointers on his lyrical dance. Yifan looked on clueless. He was good at hip hop not lyrical, and certainly not ballet. Jongdae was working on his own choreography for his upcoming musical for his theater company. Yifan felt like shit. Not only did he feel horrible about Tao’s breakdown, it had roughly been 14 hours and 23 minutes since the conversation he had with LMN(Luhan-Minseok-Na Young) and it was still bothering him. He was thinking about Tao at this exact moment in time. How could the director who he thought loved Tao could do such a thing to his youngest child? Watching how Min and Nana got so upset and protective made him upset because he thought that he was he was supposed to be doing that. Yifan knew they needed to have a talk, and that it had to happen today. They drove to the closest ice cream shop, reminding their father that he had to buy the ice cream. After ordering and paying Tao once again broke off to rehearse his solos, Yixing and Jongdae saw some friends from school so they went and sat with them, which left LMN and Yifan.  
The moment is here. Talk about last night, you old fucking idiot. TALK TO THEM! The voice in his head was screaming at him. The triplets had their ice cream in one hand and their phone in the other. Nana was licking her black raspberry waffle cone, the flavor being her favorite from a young age till now. Luhan switched between mint and coffee flavors. Minseok liked blueberries. Blueberry slush, blueberries, blueberry syrup, blueberry ice cream. Yifans wife at a lot of berries while she pregnant making Yifan think that’s how two of the three loved the flavors. Nana laughed at something on her phone showing Luhan and Minseok, making them laugh too.  
“He’s such a fucking idiot” Minseok wiped at his eyes.  
“How could you date such an idiot?” Luhan joked.  
“How could you sleep with Hyunwoo-oppa?” Nana retorted.  
“At least you two have boyfriends. All I have is Hyungwon as a fuckbuddy. Not that I’m complaining but like I feel like I’m going to break him one of these days.”  
“Seungcheol is wondering if you two are going over Wonwoos on Friday after practice. His parents are gone for the next three months for some kind of work thing, not that anyone cares but he’s inviting a bunch of us over.” Both of them nodded until they heard Yifan clear his throat.  
“So boyfriends and a fuckbuddy?” Yifan raised his eyebrows and stared at his kids who by the way looked like a deer caught in the headlights. “How long?”  
“Since mom left”. Nana was happy that he knew but not was about to happen after that.


	5. Dairy Queen Picnic Bench, 4:43 PM. The Wu Family.

“So, are we just gonna sit here in awkward silence or what?” Luhan hated how everyone got silent every time that the whore he called a mother was mentioned.  
“Are we gonna talk about what you said to me last night?” Yifan stared at Luhan’s puzzled face.  
“Lu, not here. Not now, please?” Minseok. Always the pacifist. Minseok could see the fight coming on. He saw how Lu reacted and knew how he was going to react once Yifan started going on. They were the same person in reality. Minseok knew the catalysts for Luhan’s horribly bad anger management skills. Minseok saw how tense both Luhan and Yifan got. The venom in their veins. The anger behind their faces. Minseok saw Jongdae move to sit next to Yixung just to hold his hand. He saw the panic struck eyes of his sister who was being held by a 13 year old who had cried not even two hours before. Minseok knew his family better than anyone. He saw everything, knew everything.  
“Shut up, Minseok! No one asked you to play referee!” Luhan was fuming like a hot tea kettle that was about to start whistling at any second.  
“WU LUHAN! You do not speak to your brother like that! Talk to me anyway you want but at least show respect to your brother!” Yifan yelled. He hated yelling. It brought him back to just before his dad left. He hated that. Minseok turned around to see Nana and Yixing being shielded by an almost crying Jongdae and Zitao.  
“Baba come with me. NOW!” Minseok grabbed the keys out of Yifan’s coat pocket, putting Yifan in the passenger. “Baba, I’m not saying what Luhan started was right but we need to talk about somewhere we won’t humiliate ourselves.” First, it was Jongdae pushing and yelling something at Luhan. Then Zitao was standing in between Nana and Yixing, he was the only thing keeping them from falling over. Once everyone was in, Minseok headed for him. The ride home was silent.  
The Wu seven shuffled into the house. All 7 were leaning on or sitting on some surface in their kitchen. From his seat on the counter, Luhan started.  
“Look, what I said is what we all think. Mom leaving wasn’t really all that hard on us. She was never home. She was always out fucking another random guy, and if she was home, she was drunk or high. Most of the time sh-she was both, Baba. The days she wasn’t home meant no yelling or no waking up with bruises or scratches. She was dumb but not dumb enough to leave marks. She HURT us, Baba. But you didn’t know or care because you’re never home. We’ve been trying to make a home out what we got left with but you can’t make a good house without a steady foundation” Luhan jumped off the counter, starting to pace around the kitchen, “you have no clue what happens here. No idea how I’ve gotten in three fistfights this month. No idea that Chen is failing geometry, or that Tao is getting bullied at the one place he feels safe, or how axing wakes up crying and goes to bed the same way.” Yixing went pale. “Xiang, you’re not quiet . Minseok is getting offers to play basketball at Ivy League schools but he is barely passing. He needs to pass to play basketball, Baba. And Nana, had to be the mom we didn’t get. She doesn’t let anyone in, well except for Seungcheol but he might be the only person who knows anything about her emotions. Baba you come home at ungodly hours. Every time I see you, if I see you, you look like you haven’t slept in days! Baba, this is fucke-“  
“Lu, you need to shut the fuck up. Like now.” Nana sounded like Yifan's mother when she got mad.  
“No, he needs to know that acting like a pussy isn’t going to make this all go away!”  
“I should’ve been here. Your mother never was in love with me. It was all so scheme for her to show off to her family and friends. Then we had you guys. And from the minute I knew about you, I knew that I was going to love you? And I do love all of you. But I was so scared of being a fuck up like my dad. I didn’t want what happened to me to happen to you but I guess I was kinda just like him. I swore I would be a better parent. I’m going to be a better parent but I can’t just make this transformation over night. I’ve taken a much needed week long vacation to rebuild whatever I need to fix and I am prepared to do that a lot more. When I get back to work, I am going to tell him I’m working from home more than at the office. I don’t want you guys to hate me more than you already do.” Yifan heard a few sniffles coming from the table. Yixing was crying and Jongdae was trying to hold in the tears.”Xiu. Nana. Lu. I never meant to put everything in you guys. I was so scared but I should’ve manned the fuck up and been the parent but I can’t change that. But you still have a year before college so I’m going to make the most of it. If you’ll let me.”  
“Okay. But first no more late hours and early mornings. Second, we all eat breakfast and dinner together. Three, you come to as many events as you can as long as you don’t have a meeting. Lastly, we start functions like a family. Deal or No Deal?” Jongdae. The jokester.  
“DEAL!!!!” The other six shouted, loud laughs accompanied by bubbly giggles filled the kitchen. Yifan made sure to give the three younger ones a hug before they ran off to their rooms. Once again it was LMN and Yifan in the kitchen.  
“I’m sorry you guys. I know there isn’t much I can do now but I’m sorry. Sorry that I was a shit parent. Sorry I was never there but that’s going to change. I want to change. I don’t want you to hate me for the rest of your lives.  
“We don’t hate you. Well I know me and Minnie don’t but Luhan can get a little out of hand sometimes” Luhan smiles sheepishly. He rubbed the back of his neck. “I just want you to know that we just wanted you to know about what goes on here. Dinner is hectic but fun. Everything here is hectic but fun. We want you to be apart of that fun as well, Baba.” Nana gave him a hug. He squeezed her just a little to tight but that doesn’t matter. Then Minseok and Luhan looked at each other and back at Yifan before bringing him into a three way hug, that Nana took a picture of.  
“I’m sorry I’m an asshole.” Luhan apologised.  
“Well at least we can both admit we are assholes” Yifan hugged him again.  
“Assholes, what is dinner? Cause we have very little of everything and I want pizza.” Minseok demanded.  
“WE ALL AGREE PIZZA IS GOOD.” The boys screamed from down the hall followed by some shouting, expletives, and a very pained cry “of that fucking hurt douchebag” from Jongdae and evil laughing from who they assumed was Tao. Dinner came and went. They followed their routines but only this time Tao was finishing his choreo in the empty room on the third floor, they had deemed the dance room,(they bought many mirrors). Yifan was reading a book on the couch, the triplets were yelling curse words about a stupid video that Seungcheol had sent them, and to be honest Yixing and Jongdae were playing video games. Tao came down from the third floor room to get water. He was drenched in sweat.  
“IT'S DONE! I DON'T EVEN CARE IF SHE LIKES IT! THE COMP IS TOMORROW AND SHE CAN KISS MY ASS!” Tao screamed.  
“Good job, Tao. I can’t wait to see it!”  
“Baba, this solo is gonna get my a scholarship or a spot at a company. Go Tao, Go Tao. Party like it’s your birthday!” Tao dances awkwardly back to his room. The clock read 10:23 PM. The younger boys had went to bed before they could finish the game knowing that they wouldn’t stop and then they would be tired.  
“Night Baba.” Tao, Yixing, and Jongdae monotone, sleep crisped voices rasped out.  
“Night guys. Love you.”  
“Love you too. Night hyungs. Night jie.”  
“Night.”  
Luhan stretched.“I’m gonna hit the sack to. We gotta be up early to drive Tao. Plus coffee and the time it takes for us all to get ready. Night,love you”.  
“Night, Lu. See you in the morning”  
“Night Baba. Night Nana. My eyes are closing.” Minseok left with Luhan.  
“I’m tired Baba.”  
“Then go to bed. I won’t mind. I’m getting tired too.”  
“But Baba I’m so tired I don’t wanna move.” Yifan walked over and picked her up like a baby. Something he was happy he could still do.  
“Then I will carry you to bed.” He dropped her off and tucked her like she was four.  
“Thanks, Baba. I love you.”  
“I love you too, Nana.”  
Yifan laid in bed. How could he missed all this? How could he stay in a stingy office when he could be listening to the best laughs or giggles? Why did he do what he did? But hey at least tomorrow, Tao has the dance competition. I can be a cool dad there and be supportive and all that shit. HELL TO THE YEAH!!!  
Yifan slept better than any night he had before.


	6. The Wu Household. Sunday, 7:43 AM.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tao has his competition

Tao looked like a crazed man. This was dancer Tao. The “WE HAVE TO LEAVE IN 2 MINUTES” Tao. Scary Tao. This was a Tao that Yifan had never seen.   
“I swear to all that is holy, Wu Zitao, that I am five seconds away from strangling the fuck out of you!” Nana was in high waisted jeans and a basketball sweatshirt that had the name Choi on the sleeve she had stolen from Seungcheol. Minseok was still in his pajamas as well as Jongdae and Yixing who looked as if had just woken up, hair sticking every which way. The only three ready were Luhan, Nana, and Tao who was wearing his dance clothes. He had his dance bag by his feet with full makeup and hair done. Luhan was in a similar outfit to Nana with jeans on but with his lacrosse jacket on that had CPT. WU 7 on the side. Tao went outside and rehearsed part of his new choreo only to stop and almost started to cry before he realized that he had done his makeup and he didn’t want to ruin that.   
“Tao, Lu. Let’s go now. I want to stop at Starbucks”. Nana turned to Minseok. “You know the address?”  
“Yup. We’ll probably leave in like half an hour. I don’t think anyone wants to cook. Plus Xing looks like he might need caffeine.” Yixing had his head resting against the opening to the kitchen, Jongdae was face down asleep on the couch.   
“Dae looks dead.” Yifan chuckled.  
“No, that’s just how he sleeps. He just kinda dies when he sleeps. But he is fine. All the time.” Minseok explained. “Anyway, I'll meet you there. Cheol said that Chan was also competing so that’ll give you someone other than Lu to talk to.”  
“JIE!!!!LET'S GO!!!!” Tao screamed. Nana gave him a glare that even made Yifan shudder a bit. Grabbing her keys, wallet, and glasses, Nana started her car. They all heard her car pull out of the gravel driveway. Minseok looked at Yixing and Jongdae then he looked at Yifan and mouthed sorry. Minseok opened his phone and a very loud sound rang through the house making Yixing hit his head against the door and Jongdae fell off the couch. The two stumbled towards the kitchen saluting Minseok to his(and Yifans’) amusement. Yixing looked at the laughing Minseok before trying to strangle him while Jongdae jumped on his back.   
“I hate you! You made me hit my head on the wall!”  
“We have to get ready, Xing! You two take so fucking long to get ready!”  
“That doesn’t mean that you play the late sound!” Jongdae jumped off Minseok leaving Yixing against his eldest brother. Minseok took Yixing flipping him upside down.   
“Sorry, Xingie.” Yixing fell on the ground because of all the blood that rushed to his head.   
“One of you can use my shower, and the other one has to use your shower. Whoever showers, completely, and gets back here changed and ready gets to pick the playlist” Minseok counted down from five. Yixing sprinted past Jongdae to Minseok's shower, leaving Jongdae to sprint to their shower up the stairs.  
Yifan looked at Minseok. “Is this how you all spend your Sunday mornings?” Yixing sprinted past them in just a towel, followed by a thump and an ‘oww’ and “FUCK YOU XING!”.  
“Yes, yes it is.” Minseok laughed. “Xing is currently winning with a sunday streak of 18-10-2. Nana is undefeated against Luhan. The younger age bracket winner is Yixing but he lost four times to Jongdae and tied with Tao twice. Tao is second with a winning streak of 6-22-3. Jongdae is last with 4-25-3. Tao and him tied once. Tao cried. I didn't get picked this year. Every year at christmas we pick a new ref. I got chosen this year. Nana was ref for two years. Hopefully I won't get picked again.” Yixing sprinted down the stairs once again. He had joggers and his ELITE DC jacket on. Jongdae came down shortly after him but not quite in time.   
“Yixing is now 19-10-2 and Jongdae you are now 4-26-3. Good luck next time. Me and Baba will get changed, pick up Jackson, get Starbucks and go.” Yifan walked back up to his room also put on jeans and his old Duke sweatshirt. Minseok and Jongdae both had joggers on with Minseok had a Vancouver sweatshirt his grandma sent him and Jongdae wearing a drama sweatshirt. Minseok drove again, and Yifan didn’t mind. He liked to sit in the passenger. This was nice. He could go on his phone and go on social media for once. Minseok pulled up to a house and beeped, with a bright eyed teenager running out in a tracksuit.   
“Thanks, ge. Oh, who are you?” He looked Yifan up and down.   
“Jackson, this is our dad. Baba Wang Jia Er or more commonly known Jackson. He’s a little energetic.” He was sitting in between Yixing and Jongdae complaining about some teacher and how the homework made no sense. The Starbucks drive thru had a short line. Minseok turned to Jackson. “Are you still banned from caffeine?”  
“No! My mom already said that I could get one. I promise!” Jackson swore on his heart.  
“Okay, Jackson. Calm down.” Minseok ordered for everyone. Yifan payed. The drive to the school where Tao was competing wasn’t that far away but the school was huge and the entire place was packed. Getting out of the car Minseok walked over to Nana and Seungcheol who were cuddling on the stairs. Wonwoo and his boyfriend Mingyu were next to them while Jun and Luhan were arguing in Cantonese.   
“Yo Jun, is Minghao competing?”   
“Yeah but not in the solo comp. He partnered up with one of the younger girls in the studio. But Hao is competing next week with ELITE next month. I’m surprised you guys aren’t competing this month. Why aren’t you?” Jun asked. Jun talked fast.   
“Yunho and Changmin don't care enough to schedule comps right now. School and Work makes the gold elite rehearsals limited. They said we weren’t going to compete until after New Years. At least we get breaks.” Nana chimed in. Seungcheol then hugged her again before making eye contact with Yifan who was death glaring him.   
“Hello, Mr.Wu. I’m Seungcheol. Choi Seungcheol. I am Na Young’s boyfriend. It’s very nice to meet you.” Seungcheol shook Yifans hand. Yifan looked him up and down.   
“Break her heart. I break your face. We clear?”  
“Crystal Clear, sir.” Seungcheol looked back at Nana. She waved. “I wouldn’t mess something this amazing up. I know that everyone thinks we’re crazy but I love her. I love her a whole lot, Mr.Wu. Thanks for making her. It sounds weird but thank you.” Yifans saw how his eyes sparkled while talking about her. The way his voice went up in pitch just a little. The nuances in his words. Yifan loved seeing his kids happy. He loved the way Yixing was playing with Jackson. The way Jongdae was playing with a boy named Lee Seokmin who he does drama with. He loves seeing Luhan talking with the boy named Wonwoo. He loved how Minseok talked with Jun in Cantonese about a boy named Minghao. He couldn’t wait to see Tao dance. The performances started at 10 AM with group dances first. They were over just before 1 PM. The duo’s started at 2 PM. He saw the boy called Minghao perform a beautiful, elegant dance that he knew he could never pull off. The solos started at 4. One of their friends Chan had been the fifth dancer. He performed a hip hop dance that amazed a whole lot of people. Everyone sitting with Yifan started clapping and hollering. Tao was up shortly after Chan. He saw Tao in a long tank top and tights that showed off his lean legs. The routine was going great. Tao then went to jump but on his way up to jump he overexerted his right foot and did not plie on his landing causing a shooting pain to go up his leg, but Tao being Tao kept dancing. He finished his routine making it seem like nothing was wrong. Him limping off the stage was what made Na Young go into Mom Mode. She stormed backstage and straight into where Tao was to see him cradling his foot and crying but still being screamed at by his director. Na Young rushes over to Tao.   
“I don’t know who the fuck you are but get the fuck away from my brother. Because of you he is injured. He has been dancing for you for like ten years and all you have ever given him is shit. I apologize for you now. You just lost your best male dancer. Fuck You!” Na Young looked at Minseok who was standing right behind her. “grab Tao. I’ll grab his stuff. I’ll meet you at my car.” Minseok was the first to reach the rest of the Wu’s. He looked at Yifan who was holding their car keys. Luhan sprinted towards them with a bag of ice. Yifan knew something was wrong. Jackson, Yixing, and Jongdae ran towards them with eyes full of worry, tears at the verge of falling seeing the younger boy in pain. Yifan was numb. He wanted to go kill that woman to whom he had never formally met. He just paid the expenses for his kids, hoping that money could buy back his happiness.   
Seungcheol looked at Nana. Steam was coming out of her ears, her eyes wild, her face red, she was irate. She wanted to kill that instructor.   
“Tao was hurt because of that stupid fucking hag!” Nana yelled at her boyfriend when he told her to calm down. Yifan pulled his car up and around to the front of the school. The kids piled in with everyone going back to their original seats while Tao had his leg over Jackson’s lap.   
“Nana, meet us at the hospital. Minseok do you wanna go with us or Luhan and Nana?”  
“I’ll go with them Baba. See you guys there.”  
“Yeah. See you there!” Yifan was trying to keep calm but he couldn’t. His baby was hurt and he couldn’t fix it. Today was going great but then Tao got hurt. Yifan was gonna kill someone.


	7. Emergency Room. Sunday, 12:43 PM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A certain trip to the ER sparks feelings between two unsuspecting people.

Siwon called Junmyeon twice. Once to ask what time Kyungsoo needed to be picked up from the library and once to ask where the TV remote was. Junmyeon had always been grateful for his brother. All the times he let him crash on his couch in college. When Junmyeon and Wendy fought every single day for at least a year, Siwon went and got the boys. Junmyeon was grateful for Siwon and his unending love for his family. Junmyeon hated working on weekends, especially Sundays. Sunday’s were when all of his sons events were, but he covered for a coworker. Kyungsoo sent him a thank you. The twins had called him multiple times asking if they could eat more sugar but Siwon had screamed ‘fuck no’ through the phone.   
“Innie, Hunnie. If you keep Soo hyung from killing the twins, I will bring you two out to dinner after dance.”   
“OKAY! I’m gonna bring Soo hyung a plate of fruits. Appa, what fruits do-” Jongin got cut off by the PA system.   
Doctor K.Junmyeon to the ER  
Doctor K.Junmyeon to the ER

“Innie, I gotta go. But bring him an apple with peanut butter. He likes that. I’ll see you tomorrow morning. Love you!”  
“LOVE YOU TOO APPA!” Jongin screamed. Junmyeon would never admit it but he thought that Jongin was the cutest of all his kids. The ER was quiet for 7:30 on a Sunday night. Junmyeon was used to it being filled with people needing something to be examined. He always liked the way bodies worked, hence why he wanted to be a doctor. He saw a few people with burns and cuts being treated by a few interns. He saw one of his interns Jae talking with a tall man and a young boy on the table.   
“Who do we have here?” Junmyeon asked looking at their young boy who had tear tracks down his cheeks with equally red eyes.   
“This is Wu Zitao. He is 13. He was at a dance competition and while he was coming down from a jump he hurt his ankle. He thinks he broke it.” Jae explained.   
“Well it looks swollen and a bruise is starting to form. I want an X-ray. Just to be safe.” Jae left the room swiftly, leaving Junmyeon alone with Zitao and the tall man. “Are you Zitaos father?”  
“Yes. My name is Yifan. Is he gon-gonna be okay? This competition is really important for him and I just want to make sure he is okay.”  
“Ankle breaks can recover easily if people follow all the instructions us doctors tell them. He’s young so he should be fine. Don’t worry,” Junmyeon turned and faced Zitao, “So you’re a dancer? Where do you dance?”  
“Evolution. I dance at Evolution. Well danced. I’m not going back.” Zitao spoke out. He knew he was never going back there again.   
“My sons dance at Generation Dance Academy. A family friend owns the studio so my sons go there.” Jae stalked back into the room.   
“They are ready upstairs. Dr. Kim.”  
“Thank you Jae. I’ll see you soon Zitao.” And with that Jae wheeled Zitao to the elevator and up to the third floor of the hospital to get his X Rays. “So you really think he’ll be okay? I mean he jus-just really wants to be a professional dancer and all week he has been ranting about how important this competition is. Oh my god, I fucking suck at this. He’s hurt and it’s all my fault. Oh my god.” Yifan crumbled. His head was in his hands as he started to panic. Junmyeon saw this tall, stoic man turn back into a scared little boy.   
“He is gonna be okay. There is nothing to worry about. Zitao is young. He will heal quickly and be able to dance. My two youngest have both broken their ankles and they healed within a few months. Everything will be alright.” Junmyeon went to touch Yifan's shoulder only to have Yifan start to hyperventilate. “Hey, hey, hey you’re okay. Look at me. L-look at me. Do you need anything? Mr.Wu can you hear me? Mr.Wu.” He looked at another nurse. “Hey, Mark can you go and get his kids. He needs someone to calm him down. He sat Yifan on the floor trying to get this man to breathe. A few minutes went by when Junmyeon heard footsteps running down the hallway of the hospital. A girl came right in front of Yifan shoving Junmyeon to the floor as the girl grabbed Yifan's face.   
“BABA! BABA! Listen to me. You’re gonna be okay. Tao is gonna be okay. Baba! Can you hear me?! Baba! Breathe, please! Baba!” The girl was screaming at him but it seemed like she was starting to panic as well. A boy walked up behind her grabbing her away from her father. Holding her head to his chest shushing her like she was a baby. Another boy sat in front of Yifan grabbing his hand and putting it on his chest taking deep breaths.   
“Baba. You need to just look at me and breathe. You are making Nana panic too. Please baba. Please for me? For Tao?” The boy seemed extremely young yet mature. Reminded him of Kyungsoo. Yifan turned his head up at the sound of Na Young’s name. He watched his baby girl tremble in Seungcheol’s arms. He had triggered her. He slowly came down from the cliff he was on as Seungcheol held a sleeping Na Young in his arms. She looked so tiny in his arms. By the time Tao was done with his X-ray the Wu family and company had moved into a different room. After about a half an hour of waiting Junmyeon returned and gave them the results.   
“It is a lateral malleolus fracture. It is the most common type of ankle fracture. It is a break of the lateral malleolus, the knobby bump on the outside of the ankle. It is non-displaced which is good and does not require surgery on the bones. We are going to put you in a splint for a few weeks and then at a later appointment a cast, then a boot. We can help you set up a physical therapy appointment and other things.” Junmyeon turned to Jae telling him to get all the supplies to put a cast on the boy's foot. He looked up at the boy. “What color?”   
Tao looked at the doctor. “Can I get blue, please?”   
Junmyeon chuckled. “Of course you can.” Junmyeon finished quickly, also prescribing some pain medication for Yifan to pick up. Seungcheol was still holding the sleeping Na Young in his arms. He was with Luhan and Yifan walking out of the hospital when Luhan stopped to talk to someone he knew. Junmyeon stopped Yifan before he could get out of the hospital.  
“Mr.Wu?” Yifan turned around. “Here is my number.” Yifan went wide eyed looking at Junmyeon, questioning why he was handing him the slip of paper. “Oh, oh my god. For Tao. In case something happens or you need to talk. I know how hard kids can be.” He rubbed the back of his neck.   
“So do you give your phone number to every single one of your patients because that doesn’t seem really safe.” Yifan smiled.   
“Ah no, I don’t but it just looked like you have a lot on your plate with all those kids. I have 5 myself, all boys, all chias and perfect and cute and,” he looked at Yifan. “I am rambling again. Sorry, I do that a lot. You must want to get going. You look like you get a few sleepy kids on your hands.” He gestured to Jackson and Jongdae who were both leaning their heads against the car, half asleep. Tao’s pain pills started to kick in as Yixing was leaning against Minseok, drooling.   
“I guess I do. Well, I will see you soon, I guess.” Yifan went to turn when he saw Seungcheol still holding his daughter. “Isn’t she heavy?” He gestured.   
“Uh no, sir. She falls asleep a lot like this at my house and at school so I’m used to it. Plus I love holding her like this. It makes her look cute and not murderous.” He smiled down at the girl, not noticing Yifan’s narrowing eyes. Seungcheol walked to his car, putting Nana in his passenger seat.   
He helped pile all of the kids into the car. MInseok ended up calling Jacksons mom letting her know the situation and that Jackson was going to sleep over their house, and it was okay because the next day was a national holiday and schools were closed. When yifan pulled into the driveway, Seungcheol’s car was already there. Yifan had no idea about how he felt towards the boy. He seemed nice but Yifan just didn’t know how to feel. Luhan woke up Jongdae, Jackson, and Yixing who all grumbled something about how Luhan is a ‘dick for waking us up’.  
Minseok carried the asleep Zitao into the house all the way to his bedroom, following the instructions Junmyeon had given them. The younger boys had fallen back to sleep quickly. Luhan shed his clothes just like Minseok who just stared at his sister's boyfriend who was shirtless walking back down the stairs to Nana’s room. Yifan also saw the same thing once again conflicted about the boy. Yifan checked all of his kids room before finally heading up to his own bed. He found the first clean pair of pajama pants he saw, throwing them on, skipping brushing his teeth. Yifan was asleep before his head hit the pillow.


End file.
